Crisis on Infinite Earths
by MajorParadox
Summary: After the Anti-Monitor is released into the positive multiverse, it is up to the heroes of the multiverse to stop him. But one thing is certain. Everything we know... everything there is... and everything there ever was... is doomed. Worlds will live, worlds will die, and the universe will never be the same. It is the end of all worlds...


In the beginning, there was only one, a single, black infinitude. So cold and dark for so very long... That even light was imperceptible. But the light grew, and the infinitude shuddered... And the darkness finally screamed, as much in pain, as in relief. For in that instant, a multiverse was born.

A multiverse of worlds, vibrating and replicating... And a multiverse that should have been one, became many…

But that was then. This is the planet Earth, and as in many, moments, as it takes to comprehend it's fate, this Earth will die!

**Earth-8; Status: Dying**

The Phantom Stranger, a mysterious man who sees all of space and time. He knew about this 'Crisis' that is currently happening to this Earth. He knows the fate of every hero, every villain, every person that is involved with this 'Crisis', he been gathering heroes for this event. But he has also been watching Earth's die, like this one...

"Don't you people understand that there is no hope in running?" He looks at the people, running from their inevitable deaths, the anti-matter wave. "Or maybe they do understand. They see their world fraying, fading away before their terrified eyes." He looks at the red anti-matter wave, and sighs, looking at the people running, thinking that can be safe, but they cannot. Their fate is sealed.

"Two-Hundred thousand years of civilization, stolen without explanations or alternatives. Oh, they understand all too well. But they run because they fear, prayer is not enough."

He looks around as buildings, objects, and people get obliterated by the anti-matter wave. People jumping over vehicles to get away, others just running as fast as they can. These people weren't going to make it, at least he could watch them try to.

"While they cannot run from the plague which swallows after Earth. I can observe the death-rattle of the multiverse." He walks up to a child and looks at the little boy. "How much longer must the multiverse burn? Before the heroes can stop this 'crisis'?" The little boy gets obliterated by the wave, as he gets engulfed.

"I must go now. The heroes must know about this, especially Earth-1. Seven heroes across space and time can stop this. Without them, the battle is lost..." Without another word, Phantom disappears like he was never there.

**Earth-5; Status: Dying**

This is Earth-5. Its universe is about to reach the end of its existence. Green Lantern flies around, trying to seal the ground, which is currently blasting lava and shooting rubble into the sky. The skies are red, as Superman tries to blow away the anti-matter wave but it's no use.

"Superman, it's no use-Even my ring can't seal these volcanoes fast enough! Nature's gone insane!" Green Lantern continues to try to contain the lava but still has no effect. "But with the power we possess, certainly we can stop this madness!"

Superman flies away from the anti-matter wave, saving civilians, getting them far away from the danger zone. He sighs, as he tries to push the lava and rubble down into the ground. "I've changed the course of the mighty oceans! Don't tell me, my super-strength can't save my planet!"

Superman flies into the skies and looks around. His face turns into a mix of fear and shock. He looks down, as a family gets burned from the lava. "This is more than nature, Green Lantern! It's the entire universe! I've used my telescopic vision and we're the only world that remains!" He flies down and tries to blow the lava and punch the volcano down, but it keeps pushing back. "Lantern! Summon the rest of the Lords! Heaven help us, but we can't do this alone!"

Lantern looks at him, as he blasts the rock shooting from the lava. "They're already doing the best they can! But it's useless. I'm telling you, we're going to die!"

Meanwhile, at the beach, Batman and J'onn J'onzz were witnessing the anti-matter wave heading towards them, they watched, as people on the beach ran for their lives. "J'onn, I've never felt so helpless before."J'onn sighed, as he nodded. "I know what you mean, Batman."

Batman looked at him, curiously, still watching the anti-matter getting closer and closer. "Do you really? For years we used our powers to make us rulers of the people. Nothing could stop us, not even the Justice League. But now, we're just going to die just like the rest of chattel." Batman took off his cowl, as he sat down, excepting death. As much as he didn't want to…

Wonder Woman was at downtown, trying to keep the people safe and keep the rubble back. But she didn't realize the anti-matter wave was behind her, as it was too late.

Back at the beach, the anti-matter engulfed Batman and J'onn. "J'onn? J'onn?! We're-" But it was too late, they were gone. Back at the uptown area, Superman and Green Lantern we're trying to save the people, but the anti-matter was inching closer and closer to them

"It's everywhere, Green Lantern. I used to revel in my powers, but when I need them the most, they're useless. It's ironic, isn't it?" Superman sighed, as he looked at Lantern. "We've spent a lifetime protecting this world, yet our last moments alive are spent trying to save it."

The Phantom Stranger appears as the Earth dies. He sighs, as he whispers to himself, "He appears, amidst the chaos and confusion, and he knows." He may not show it, but he is deeply sorry for these people.

Green Lantern notices the Phantom Stranger and alerts Superman. "Superman look! Who are you, man?" The Phantom looks at the two, as he stands there. "I am called... 'The Phantom Stranger' and I mourn for this world about to die." Green Lantern holds him by the neck, with an angry face.

"Then you caused this? I'll kill you for..." Phantom Stranger teleported out of his hands and appeared behind him. "No...mine is not the hand which slays words. I can do nothing more than watch." The Phantom Stranger disappears again.

Superman walks towards the anti-matter wave, as Green Lantern yells at him, "Superman, wait! What are you doing?!" As the anti-matter disintegrates everything in its path. "What I have done my entire life. Fight to the very end!" Superman flies right into the anti-matter wave, as Green Lantern yells, "Superman! Superman! Don't leave me to di-" But he also gets engulfed by the wave.

President Slade Wilson pours himself a glass of wine and takes a sip. He sits down and looks at the anti-matter wave. Ever since he became president after Luthor's death, he mocked the Justice Lords for their antics. "Looks like I win, Justice Lords. Looks like I'm the winner of this story." He smirks, as the anti-matter wave kills him.

**Earth-1; Status: Alive**

Batman boomed into the Watchtower from Gotham City. "Batman: B-20" The computerized voice ran through the tower's intercom. Batman walked into the conference room and sat at a lengthy table with an accessible hub at each chair. He pressed a button on the hub which alerted each and every one of the League to rally up in the conference room ASAP.

After hearing the alert that would lead all of the League to the conference room, Diana put down her sword and pulled her hood up. Ever since she learned about the destruction of Theymescira, she hasn't been herself. She walked into the room where the League was at.

Bruce sighed and looked at Diana. He was worried about her. He cleared his throat as he wouldn't do this very often. "Right..." Bruce stood up and approached the holographic display on the wall and began to enter his password, accessing a map showing multiple pinpoints in different countries.

"As of now, Amanda Waller has mysteriously disappeared. I couldn't contact her." Many of my..allies.. from...Lex Luthor, Incorporated have joined this org as well. Be sure to greet them with your utmost respect."

Sweat trickled down the side of his head and he turned to the hologram, aiming his index finger at one of the pinpoints. "Russia. Canada. New England. All of these locations work their ways in-and-out transporting meta-humans. Meta-human trafficking was something the Teen Titans handled when the Hall of Justice was almost built, but got destroyed. Long-time ago, right?"

Batman tapped the hologram and zoomed into CCTV footage of multiple child meta-humans being shoved into cargo air carriers. "The Titans fell apart when Nightwing assembled his own team. I got out. Most of us did. Now it's up to us to stop these sick..people from hurting those innocent people."

Bruce closed the camera footage to return back to the pinpoints. "There will be three teams heading out to each location. Gamma being the lowest-ranked for recon."

"Unknown energy impulse detected. Unknown energy impulse detected." Batman looked around, as a large ball of energy appeared by them, revealing, the Phantom Stranger.

Batman threw a Batarang at him, but he teleported. "I am not your enemy. I'm the Phantom Stanger. I have come to warn you of great danger, something is coming. Something much more powerful than myself." Batman gave him a dirty look and walked up to him, he sensed a field around him. "Why should we trust you?"

Phantom Stranger snapped his fingers and Static Shock, and Captian Marvel appeared, standing behind him.

"Because it is the beginning of the end..."


End file.
